Lockdown
by slashburd
Summary: When Chris gets locked up how does he pass the time? Short, semi-explicit, fluffy, smutty slash fic inspired by his recent misdemeanour. If slash offends please don't read : All reads and reviews appreciated


Chris leant his head back against the wall, arching his spine slightly to loosen it up and shake off some of the stiffness that sitting for the last four hours had caused. He flexed his neck and idly rubbed at one of his shoulders, the warm fabric of his t-shirt shifting against his skin. Closing his eyes he wondered just how the hell a few quiet drinks had turned into an arrest and a stint on lockdown. Had that really just happened? A smirk crossed his lips when he thought about the hell Vince was going to hurl at him when he found out about it all. His determination to give that old fucker a heart attack might pay off after all.

He soon concluded that the worst thing about being stuck there was wondering what the hell had happened to Matt. Chris couldn't help but be amused by the fact that the first sound of sirens had sent Matt running for the hills, obviously a learned behaviour from his somewhat wilder youth. As the patrol car had swerved up to them in an unnecessary cloud of road dust he'd just caught sight of his lover's dark ponytail thrashing in time with the bouncing of his plentiful ass as he sped away into the distance. Helms had stood there laughing with him as the rather officious looking cop had started interviewing the cab driver and making his own assumptions about what had been going on. Neither of them believed they'd actually get arrested.

Looking over at the bunk on the other side of the holding cell Helms was laid out, snoring loudly and sleeping off the effects of the obscene about of booze they'd consumed between them over the course of the last evening. Chris smiled and touched his hand to his swollen eye recalling how he always told his own kids that playfighting would end in tears and regretting not having taken his own advice on that one. Helms hadn't meant anything by it and Chris had actually been laughing when he landed his first playful tag on Helm's face. The bar worker who'd worked her way between them wasn't so impressed and was soon hysterical and in tears. Damn women, thought Chris, always so emotionally highly strung.

All his trains of thought seemed to lead him back to the same point which was basically missing Matt. He knew he'd have run back to the hotel and found his way back to their room. Chances are he'd sat up all night waiting for news and was a wreck by now wondering when the knock on the door from the police was coming or when Chris would be using his one phonecall to contact him. A vision of Matt hiding in the wardrobe and waiting for the dawn raid made him laugh loudly enough to almost wake Helms up. That was something he did not want to do after already enduring two long hours of apologies and slurred repetitions of "I fucking love you Chris."

Walking over to the bars at the front of the cell he clung on to the cool metal and allowed his body to swing backwards, further stretching his aching muscles but not doing much for his impending hangover. Usually by now he'd be face down in bed, arms sprawled over Matt's body and blissfully sleeping his way through the pounding in his head. Matt would order room service and they'd lie in bed eating French toast and drinking obscenely strong espresso until the edge was taken off the buzzing in his head. One thing would lead to another and they'd end up tangled in each other's bodies, full bellies and aching heads forgotten as the feelings of lust that had never vanished from their relationship overcame them once again.

Chris leaned forward and pressed his face against the bars, wishing that Matt was in the cell with him now. He'd been thinking about him since the smug cop had snapped the handcuffs on him last night. He'd held his wrists out and curled his lips into a smirk as they were clicked shut, making a near orgasmic noise much to the annoyance of the arresting officer. Apart from when he'd been arrested before the truth was that Matt was the only other person who walked the planet that Chris had allowed to handcuff him. It had taken a lot of time, trust and persuasion for him to let Matt do it. He'd ended up being the birthday gift to end all gifts when he finally gave in and found himself gagged, cuffed and fucked within an inch of his life. Matt hadn't hurt him and it had turned him on more than he ever thought it would, giving them a new found kink for their after dark activities.

Looking closely at his wrists he imagined Matt handcuffing him to the bars and roughly pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Chris leaned forward and felt the steel pressing into his body, manoeuvring his groin until one of the bars pressed hard into the flesh that was slowly twitching to an inconveniently aroused state.

Chastising himself for thinking such filth when he was in that situation Chris pulled away from the bar and sighed sadly. The moment it was gone though he felt such an overwhelming ache that he re-assumed his previous position straight away, wriggling his hips until his almost fully erect shaft could rub up and down against the metal. Closing his eyes again he imagined Matt telling him how bad he'd been and that he took a very dim view of his lover breaking the law. Firm nips and bites rained down on the soft skin of the nape of his neck as the fulsome and warm body covered his own, Matt's arms either side of Chris' head and latched onto the bars as he rubbed up and down against the naked ass.

He knew Matt's moves well and cherished and revelled in every single one, never tiring of the hands that snaked around his hips and across the defined muscles of his lower abdomen before reaching for his aching hardness. He imagined all the familiar touches as he ground himself into the steel, working his hips slowly as he summoned the memory of Matt's fisted hand gripping him tightly and working up and down until the slutty moans came thick and fast. Today he couldn't let those pleas and groans out but every single one played like a familiar record in his mind; one that he knew all the words to and intending to sing every day for the rest of his life.

Before he knew it Chris was panting gently, torn between fantasies of Matt deep inside him pounding him hard and his other more favoured one where Matt brings him to the sweetest climax through one hand and an exceptionally skilled mouth devouring the tender skin of his neck. He bit down on his bottom lip to stifle the mewling noises building in the back of his throat, rutting his hips hard as he imagined the teeth dragging on his skin before sinking in, the suckling that follows the grazing and the sharp nips before it begins again.

Chris knew he was only moments away from losing control. He pressed his forehead against the bar nearest his head and concentrated on the sensations happening below his waist. The knot at the pit of his stomach curled tighter and tighter until the accidental capture of his nipple between his arm and the metal shot a bolt of pleasure-pain through him that was too much. Panting louder he felt the hard spasms start, weakening his knees to the point where he clung on tight with both hands to stay upright. In the distance he heard a cry of "Irvine!" but it didn't seem to be in his own head. Listening as intently as he could with the distraction of his orgasm still pulsing through him he heard the voice again. It definitely wasn't Matt or in his head.

"Irvine! You made bail."

Chris opened his eyes wide and only metres from him was the custody sergeant, jangling the keys as he moved to unlocked the cell door that only moments before Chris had been more than wantonly humping.

"What about Helms?" asked Chris, staring back at the comatose snoring lump in the corner.

"They're still fixing up his paperwork but yours is sorted. You can stay in here and wait for him if you'd rather?" The sergeant looked at Chris with a raised eyebrow, unfamiliar with anyone even hinting at concern for people that they'd been locked up with.

"Er, no. he can clearly look after himself." The sarcasm dripped off his words as he attempted to wink with his blackened eye and the ensuing wince made the sergeant snigger as Chris reached for his face, regretting his latest good idea.

Walking through to the front desk he saw a familiar figure handing over a sum of money, a battered wallet being shoved roughly back into the back pocket of the baggy denim that covered his favourite expanse of flesh in the entire world. Swaggering over Chris slid his hand around Matt's waist, grinning at him as he rested his battered and dishevelled head on Matt broad and comfortable shoulder.

Matt eyed his lover suspiciously, not least because he'd spent the night alone with Helms in cell with no other amusement than each other. It was more because he saw that sleepy just-come look in Chris' eyes that he knew only too well along with a curious looking red mark on his forehead. Deciding to save that interrogation for the ride back to the hotel he gestured for Chris to grab his bag of confiscated belongings and slapped his ass, grinning widely at the bad boy that was going to get thoroughly punished and rehabilitated later on.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so Chris getting arrested and his smexy mugshot have melted my brain a little and this was the end result. Its funny and fluffy but I kinda like it. All reads and reviews appreciated :)**


End file.
